Klaus' Pack
Klaus' Pack was a pack of hybrids who were sired to Klaus. They (with the exception of Klaus) were all formerly werewolves who were forced to turn every full moon; becoming a hybrid meant that they never had to turn again if they didn't want to, which made them feel incredibly loyal to Klaus for "saving" them. This loyalty was demonstrated by the pack listening to and abiding by Klaus' every command, whether they wanted to or not. As of We'll Always Have Bourbon Street, all of Klaus' hybrids were unsired and had their free will back. In O Come, All Ye Faithful, ''every hybrid (with the exception of Tyler ) were killed by Klaus after Hayley confessed to Klaus that they had successfully unsired all of the hybrids and were planning on taking Klaus down. History Season 3 Klaus' pack is a pack that has gone through many transitions during the little time that they have been together. Originally consisting of numerous members who have either left or died, Klaus first started trying to form his pack in the episode ''The Hybrid when he attempted to transform the members of Paige's Pack (consisting of 11 known werewolves) into hybrids using his blood and Derek's (a human) for the transformation. However, the transformation was not successful, and all of the hybrids turned rabid before dying or being killed. After that failed attempt of starting a new hybrid race, Klaus and Stefan (who was forced to be Klaus' "wingman" in return for curing his brother's werewolf bite) went to Chicago to meet with a witch to find out what Klaus was doing wrong. In the episode The Reckoning Klaus figured out that the Petrova Doppelgänger Elena Gilbert was still alive and he assumed that she was the reason he couldn't make hybrids, believing that she was suppose to stay dead in the sacrifice. So, in order to motivate Bonnie, Elena, and Matt to find out how to successfully create hybrids, Klaus gave Tyler (who then was only a werewolf) some of his blood and quickly killed him by snapping his neck. He then instructed the group to find out what was going wrong for Tyler's sake, and only gave them twenty minutes to figure it out. After the time passed, Tyler awoke in transition and Bonnie finally figured out what the problem was, after Matt was able to contact his dead sister Vicki who got information from original witch Esther (Klaus' mother, unknown at the time) that the Doppelgänger had to die to create hybrids. However, Klaus realized that Esther was just trying to prevent him from creating hybrids, and figured out after experimenting with Tyler that Doppelgänger blood is needed to be given to the hybrids while in transition to become true hybrids. In the episode Smells Like Teen Spirit the gang discovered that Tyler (and the other hybrids) were sire-bound to Klaus out of gratitude that they would no longer have to turn and go through the agony of the transformation. Klaus used this bond to his advantage by using his pack as both minions and body guards to protect him. Especially loyal hybrids included Mindy and Tony, among several others who were first seen in the episode Homecoming. '' As time passed, Tyler grew to resent his sire-bond, and finally after he was ordered to bite Caroline (and ended up actually doing it, despite not wanting to), he became so distraught about the situation that he sought out the help of Bill Forbes to help break the bond. He eventually succeeded in breaking the bond, after Bill Forbes encouraged him to turn as many times as possible until it didn't hurt anymore, thus removing his gratitude and loyalty. In the episode ''Before Sunset Klaus decides to leave town with his remaining hybrids due to the threat of the now-vampire Alaric, who is now a vampire hunter like Mikael was. He planned on draining Elena of the rest of her blood, which would give him around 3 liters of blood to make more hybrids and would kill Alaric in the process, as his life was bound to Elena's. However, Tyler reveals that he is no longer sired to Klaus by trying to save Elena, and before Klaus can retaliate, Tyler, Damon and Stefan (with Bonnie's help) desiccate Klaus and put him in his very own coffin that they plan on throwing into the ocean; desiccating him, rather than killing him, would remove him as a threat without killing off his vampire bloodline (which included at the time Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, and Bonnie's mother Abby Bennett Wilson. It is unknown what the other hybrids do after Klaus was desiccated. In The Departed, a deal brokered between Stefan, Elena and Elijah changes the plan of dumping Klaus' body into the Atlantic. Instead, Elijah planned on taking Klaus' body and agreed to keeping him desiccated until after Elena's future grandchildren are dead, and in return none of their siblings would hurt Elena or her friends and family. Damon stores Klaus's coffin in a warehouse outside of Mystic Falls for safe-keeping, as they knew Alaric would be looking for the Originals to quickly kill all of the vampires on earth. Bonnie arrived at the warehouse to do a hiding spell like the one she did on the coffins earlier. Bonnie and Damon entered the compartment, and open Klaus's coffin. Klaus wakes up from his sleep, but is still in a dessicated state and unable to move. Bonnie then asked Damon to give her a moment alone with Klaus, saying that she wanted to appreciate the sight of him like this. After Damon leaves, Bonnie tells him that he should burn in hell, but that if he dies, then so do her friends and her mother. She looked very conflicted. Alaric finally found Klaus's body, despite Damon and Rebekah's attempts to distract him, and staked him with the indestructible white oak stake, causing his body bursts into flames. Alaric closed the lid on the coffin quickly, which extinguished most of the flames. However, off-screen, Bonnie had saved Klaus from Alaric by performing a body-switching spell that put Klaus's essence into Tyler's body. Rebekah screamed in pain while watching her brother die, and Damon told her to run while he fought Alaric, since he was already going to die anyway. At the end of the episode, we see Bonnie talking to Tyler in the Lockwood cellar, and we learn that Klaus (and Tyler, who would have died when Klaus did since they shared a bloodline) survived and that Bonnie put the spell on them to protect her friends and family. Season 4 In Growing Pains Klaus is put back in his own body and still decides to leave town (even though the threat that was once there is gone) with his still loyal hybrid and the little blood of the Doppelgänger (who had been turned to a vampire the night that Klaus was staked after Rebekah killed her to kill Alaric) that he has, But in the episode The Rager, he decided he will stay, after learning about the new vampire hunter in town and to protect his few remaining hybrids. During this time, the remaining pack of hybrids, including Kimberley, Adrian, and Chris receive help from Tyler and his werewolf friend Hayley to break their sire bonds for good, and they secretly form their own pack, Tyler's Pack. Klaus would kill Chris for disobedience. Although Klaus was not aware of the mutiny (Tyler breaking the hybrids sire bonds and forming their own pack) until the mid-season finale O Come, All Ye Faithful, ''and once he was told by Hayley what they had done, he violently killed all twelve hybrids (except for Tyler) and Tyler's mother Carol Lockwood for good measure/revenge. Unknown to Klaus, this is exactly what Hayley and Professor Atticus Shane had intended to do all along, it is suggested that they needed to kill 12 hybrids as part of a sacrifice. It is later revealed that Haley was using Tyler and his pack in order to get information from Atticus Shane (information about her parents). The sacrifice turns out to be part of the Expression Triangle that Shane/Silas wants to have happened. Shane/Silas wants three mass-murders of 12 each to form the Expression Triangle. Alpha Klaus is and will always be the only Alpha of his pack of sired hybrids. Klaus currently has no pack due to him killing them. Challenges As of now there has been no one to threaten Klaus as new alpha of his pack instead all of his pack has joined the pack of Tyler Lockwood, Tyler's Pack. However, Klaus finds out that the sire bond has been broken and kills them. Members S4-Klaus.jpg Hyeh.jpg Vfvfvf.jpg Ghh.jpg Ddf.jpg Rgrrgre.jpg Ttjht.jpg Former Members : Reree.jpg Grrtgt.jpg Fdvre.jpg Uiuret.jpg Trtrgt.jpg Poyo.jpg Lop.jpg Io.jpg Lkkl.jpg 418px-Kim (4x08).png|Kimberley Adrian.PNG|Adrian Possibly Adrian.PNG S4 Tyler HQ.jpg|Tyler Paigehybrid.jpg|Paige dcdc.jpg dcw.jpg polm.jpg fvf.jpg rtt.jpg ppoop.jpg hrtht.jpg Deceased Members : Ht.jpg 440px-Daniel3x12.jpg|Daniel Warren Mindy.PNG|Mindy Natehybrid404.png|Nate Dean.png|Dean Tony.PNG|Tony Chris.PNG|Chris Powers and Abilities Hybrids inherent the supernatural physical prowess of both Vampires and Werewolves such which are enhanced either with age, blood, or by wolf form. Furthermore they possess a wide array of additional powers including: *'Super Strength' - Hybrids are stronger than werewolves or vampires, but because of their vampire and werewolf heritage their abilities get stronger with age, just like vampires and werewolves. Their wolf form will boost their power due to the werewolf side. While older vampires are stronger and more challenging for many newborn hybrids, if a hybrid fights a vampire closer to its age range, it will win. However,Ray Sutton (a dying non-fully transformed, unsuccessful hybrid) was shown to be very strong and nearly killed Damon until Stefan saved him. *'Super Speed' - Hybrid's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any werewolf or vampires. Hybrids can use this ability in human or wolf form. *'Super Agility' - Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Senses'''- Hybrids have superior sight, hearing, smell, taste, and any other senses *'Super Durability-' Hybrids can take a lot of trauma and never get tired or fatigued *'Super Healing' - Hybrids have the combined healing capabilities of both vampire's and werewolves *'Mind Compulsion' - A Hybrid can compel the minds of humans. They cannot compel anyone on vervain though or any other creature except for Klaus who can compel vampires. *'Immortality '- Like Vampires a Hybrid stops aging the moment they transition. *'Dream Manipulation' - Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like Vampires. The Hybrids can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Due to their vampire heritage, Hybrids are able to exert certain control over their own emotions, e.g. They can turn off their humanity. *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, a Hybrid has a bite which is fatal to Vampires, but the Hybrid bite takes effect quicker than a normal Werewolf bite. *'Petrova Doppelgänger blood' - Drinking the blood of the Petrova Doppelgänger will complete the transition from werewolf into a hybrid. *'Transformation Control' - Hybrids have the ability to shapeshift/transform at will and anytime that they desire, compared to that of a normal werewolf who are forced to transform only once a month on a full moon. However, obviously seen in The Ties That Bind, while hybrids can change at will, they still have no control over their actions as Werewolves. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement '- Hybrids are capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, Hybrids are able to move around during the day and in the sun without the use of a Lapis Lazuli mystical stone bound to a piece of jewellery. Weaknesses *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a hybrid's heart will result in death. *'Mind Compulsion' - An Original can compel Hybrids because they are half vampire and cant compel any other supernatural creature, only humans *'Klaus Sire Bond '- Hybrids are obligated to serve Klaus because his blood created them and they feel loyal to him because he freed them from the pain of turning every foll moon.They have limited free will, along with lack of control. In order to break the sire bond,the hybrid needs to keep transforming into a wolf until it doesn't hurt anymore.(breaking every bone of their body over and over) *'Vervain' - Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts and cant compel anyone on vervain. *'Wolfsbane' - Hybrids are affected to wolfsbane like their werewolf counterparts. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of non-original hybrids to explode, it can also kill them as well. *'Gilbert Device - '''A hybrid can be affected by the Gilbert device. *'Hybrid Bloodline -''' If Klaus dies, then all the hybrids will die along with him. *'Expendability ' - like any Red-shirt Army, these Evil Minions allowed Klaus to show his claws as the series Big Bad by doing all his dirty work for him. See also Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Category:Werewolf Packs